The Things I Do for You
by Lynn10
Summary: Kenshin relives the time when he and Kaoru had their first child, Kenji. Our exrurouni recalls the experience of being a nervous father and a loving husband as he tries to help Kaoru in any way possible, but, of course, only getting into more trouble.
1. Story Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author Notes:

**1. **Just to clear things up before they even start, I very well know that Kenji hated his father, but in this fic Kenji loves him.

**2. **Character's thoughts are in italics _and _single quotes.

_**3.** I have edited the story because I have come to the realization that the whole work-in-progress was peppered with grammatical mistakes. To those who have remained patient throughout this ordeal, thank you so much. -hug-_

* * *

The Things I Do for You

_By: Lynn_

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

"Daddy, daddy!"

Kenshin Himura smiled warmly at the response his six-year old son gave him as he entered Kenji's room to say 'good night.'

"Hello, Kenji," Kenshin responded, sitting down next to the boy and ruffling his red hair. He loved his son so much; how he had ever lived without him before was a question better left unanswered. "How was your day?"

"Great!" The little boy's eyes that so resembled his father's sparkled as he recalled the day's exciting events in his head. "I helped mommy around the house!"

"You did?" Kenshin's eyes widened as he pretended to be in absolute shock (as father's usually do to their children) and his smile got wider.

Kenji grinned proudly as he saw how much he shocked Daddy. "Yep! While mommy was cleaning, a HUGE spider jumped out at her!" He spread his arms out wide to prove his point.

Kenshin appeared horrified. His mouth dropped open, while inwardly, he found it quite amusing to imagine Kaoru's face expression when she saw the spider. Yes, she was a sensei of a dojo, but she also had this inward phobia with bugs of any kind. Of course, she did not reveal this to just anyone in particular. "Oh, no! Then what happened?"

Kenji smiled slyly as the event passed through his mind all over again. "Mommy screamed, and I squashed 'em!" He imitated squashing the spider by pounding his fist into an open hand and adding sound effects.

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. His son was too adorable. He just wished that Kenji would stay this age forever...but of course, that wasn't meant to be. Better make the best of the beautiful moments they had together. "Wonderful job, Kenji! I'm sure mommy appreciated it greatly, that she did. You're a big help around the house!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kenji nodded as if he knew that already. "Now I want _you_ to tell _me_ a story!"

Kenshin smiled, knowing his son always asked for his bed-time story. "All right, then. What tonight?"

Kenji looked up at his daddy with his big, innocent eyes. He pulled Kenshin into the futon with him so they were cuddled together. Kenji buried his little face into Kenshin's yukata, and mumbled something. "Whell e hmw I whas whown..."

"What was that?"

Kenji looked up at him and gave him a hug. His eyes pleaded for his daddy's consent. "Tell me the story of how I was born, please."

_"Oro?"_ Kenshin prepared himself for something surprising, but wasn't enough for that kind of an 'outburst.' He expected Kenji would ask anything but that! For instance, he once asked out of the blue to hear a story about war. Kaoru happened to be in ear shot, and before Kenshin could even reply, she burst into his room, eyes ablaze.

"He's too young for such things!"

Or he expected him to ask about interesting things Kenshin saw or did while he was wandering (Kenshin wouldn't tell him _why_ he was wandering, of course. His travels were just interesting to a boy of six to hear at night without asking any–erm–unusual questions...).

Kenshin gave Kenji a quizzical look, wondering if he was kidding. Boys of six _never_ ask questions like that, so this was new news to him.

Apparently, Kenji was not. It was almost if he could read Kenshin's mind as he gave a pouty face and answered, "I'm not kidding, daddy. You always say 'oro!' when you think I'm kidding. Well, I'm not." Kenji settled down without another word, and looked up at his father expectantly.

"Well--err–you see. . ." Kenshin stammered. Then he stopped. "Why? Why are you so interested?"

Kenji shrugged. "I don't know," he laughed as he added, "I just want to know!"

Kenshin sighed, and smiled. "All right. I'm not sure if I remember everything word-perfect, but I'll see what I can do." He then closed his eyes and relaxed in his thinking position, ignoring his sons protesting groans of impatience. _This_ was going to be a story and a half!

Before he knew it, he let himself wander into his own little world. Actually, now that he thought about it, he remembered that story fairly well, all the way back to the time when Kaoru told him the "good news"...

"Oro!" Kenshin was pulled out of his thoughts by a little hand tugging at his hair.

"Daddy!" Kenji whined impatiently with a very agitated look on his face, crossing his arms resolutely. "Story!" he whined.

"Of course, sorry," Kenshin apologized, getting his thoughts in order. "Well," he began with a small, sinister smile, clearing his throat and looking around to see in _anyone else_ was listening besides the two.

Leaning in close, he whispered, "Now this is between just us men, okay?"

Kenji, excited about a secret being told between them, only nodded, his full attention on his father.

"Well..." Kenshin paused, letting the suspense hang. "This might be a little hard on you; maybe I should wait until you're a little older..."

That bout of playfulness on Kenshin's part only caused a barrage of comebacks.

Kenshin, grinning inwardly, outwardly nodded quietly. "All right, but don't tell your mother." He leaned in again. "She...thought you would be..._a girl_."

"A WHAT!?"

"Shhh!" Kenshin put a finger to his lips to quiet the boy. "Remember, it's supposed to be a secret!"

Kenji quieted down, but now he demanded to know why.

And Kenshin began from the very beginning...

* * *


	2. The Announcement

* * *

Chapter 2

_At first, he had been surprised..._

"Hey, Kenshin!" Kaoru burst into their home with a little more energy than usual. An unbelievingly excited expression and a 'you'd-better-listen-to-what-I-have-to-say' look was written all over her face.

Kenshin was cooking dinner, and she had surprised him. Kaoru wasn't supposed to be home for another couple hours. She had told him that because it was such a beautiful summers day that she would be going into town to teach a class at a neighboring dojo, and then go shopping. The knife he was holding slipped out of his hand and he cut himself slightly.

"Oro!" was the first thing that popped out of his mouth as he quickly picked up the slightly-bloodied knife and sucked on his finger where it was bleeding. What made him wonder if she was telling him the truth about where she was going was her empty hands where food should have been, and the beautiful blue kimono and ribbon she had on instead of the gi. Well, he was about to find out... "Yes, Kaoru?" Then he hesitantly added, "How was your visit to the dojo?"

Kaoru dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "Oh, fine, fine. But what I wanted to tell you was..."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to stop her. He walked up to her and put one of his hands on her shoulder just to make sure she was listening. "Kaoru – you _weren't_ at the dojo today."

"Okay, so I wasn't," Kaoru was just too plain excited to argue with her husband. She turned away and started pacing the floor. Keeping in this news was near to maddening! She didn't reveal this information to anyone else (except Tae at the market, but that was more or less all Tae-interrogation tactics) on her way home; she wanted Kenshin to be the first to know. But how should she tell him? Should she just blurt it out like she wanted to do? Or should she have him suffer and make him beat around the bush like Tae suggested?

"Then where were you, Kaoru?" Kenshin looked a little worried.

Kaoru furtively smiled. "The doctor's..."

"Kaoru!" Kenshin's jaw dropped. "The doctor's? Why didn't you tell me in the first place that you were ill? Why did you lie to me?" His gazed dropped to the floor when he said that last part. Was it that she did not trust him enough? That had to be it. She would never have hid anything from him if she trusted him. Did he do anything to make her confidence in him falter?

"Oh, Kenshin! I just wanted you to be surprised! It's not that I don't trust you." Kaoru hated it when he made her feel so guilty. She just couldn't go through with her little scheme. Seeing Kenshin that way would put a damper on the whole thing. "I went to the doctor's to see if this little sneaking suspicion that I have in my stomach is correct. And it is!" She couldn't hold the news any longer. The inner joy was too much for her to handle. "I'm pregnant!" She grinned from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She ran up to Kenshin and grabbed his hands, the knife in them consequently dropping again to the floor.

Kaoru stopped smiling, and a frown creased her brow. "Kenshin?"

Silence.

"Kenshin!" Scowling, she made his name almost sound like the squeaking of nails on a slate. Why was he just standing there? Didn't he care that she was going to have a baby...no..._their_ baby? Maybe he was upset at her for telling that little lie. But she didn't exactly tell a false statement. She _did_ stop for a second at the market to check on the prices of the goods. So why the blank stare?

Kenshin, meanwhile, was in utter shock. Could it actually be true? His mind couldn't encompass the fact in that moment that he was going to be a father. _'After all this time.'_ Was he finally allowed to relax and have peace? Did he finally suffer enough and atone for his past crimes? It was just too good to be true! Ever since Tomoe had died, he was always moving from place to place, never stopping, not finding any place that actually held true inner serenity.

Until he met Kaoru.

She changed his whole state of being. She showed him that his life made a difference, and that he didn't have to be a rurouni any longer She taught him that he didn't have to keep all his emotions to himself, that he had true friends who he can rely on in all his troubles.

And one of those friends was now his wife.

Kaoru finally snapped him out of it. _"KEN-SHIN!"_

"Oro!" Kenshin cried again, but this time, he smiled and swept Karou up in his arms and kissed her passionately. For in that instant he realized the notion that would change his life forever:

_'I'm forgiven.'

* * *

_


	3. Worries

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed as she finally pulled free. She pretended to be a little annoyed, but secretly she could get used to this kind of treatment! With an evil grin, knowing that Kenshin would definitely react to her comment, she added, "You know, I wouldn't swing me around often. You need to be careful because of the baby."

_Then, he got nervous..._

"Are you feeling well?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Maybe you should lie down."

"It's not good for you to be up and about, that it isn't!"

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"You might be hungry; you've only eaten two hours ago."

"Perhaps, then, you would prefer something to drink; remember you're eating and drinking for two, now!"

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you don't need anything?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru burst out after the twentieth time Kenshin asked her if she needed something. She appreciated everything her husband was trying to do, but all this bustling around and concern would certainly give her a miscarriage! "I'm fine! Now, please!"

Kenshin dejectedly looked down. "I was only trying to help," he mumbled, not caring if that remark made him sound like a child. _He was! _He was just trying to help. After all, it's not every day you're going to be a father. Kenshin just wanted Kaoru to be perfectly comfortable and at ease. But, then again, maybe he was making her feel nervous.

Kaoru smiled, knowing what her husband was thinking, and went up to him and put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes, those eyes that were so worried about her well-being. "I'll be fine. Thank you for being so worried about me." With a small peck on the cheek, she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Kenshin just stood there staring after her, most of his vexation temporarily gone with that little kiss. Kaoru knew how to put things into perspective, that was for sure.

The next day, Kenshin woke up tired and stressed out. He spent all night worrying about the little woman who would soon be bearing their child. What if something terrible happened? What if he couldn't be there in time for her? What if Kaoru...?

Kenshin would _not_ bring himself to finish that last question. His reasoning began to kick in: _'Of course Kaoru will be fine! She's strong, stronger than any normal woman. This is just probably just first-timer jitters. Maybe I should talk to someone who has more experience in this field than I.'_

As Kenshin went through his normal, every-day routine, his mind ran through every person he could possibly think of that has had a child before.

_'Sano couldn't possibly help me. Sure, he's a great friend with everything else, but when it comes to childbirth and the like, I wouldn't take his advice as far as I could throw it.' _Kenshin could just hear the conversation they would have:

"Now ya see, Kenshin, I've never had a kid before, but I've heard from some of my gambling friends all you have to do is..."

Kenshin would not think about it any more. Next!

_'Now, Megumi-dono...she's probably delivered many babies in her career. Maybe I could talk to her.'_

Kenshin smiled to himself, wondering why he didn't think of her in the first place, and went straight away to her office.

But it was locked with a note that stated she was out of town for a serious emergency and wouldn't be back for two weeks.

_'Who is there left to talk to?' _

One person kept coming up...but Kenshin wasn't sure if that person would want to talk to him.

_'But I can't think of anyone else!' _His thoughts screamed back at him. _'And I would really appreciate the ease of mind it would give me. I can't help but be worried about the woman I love.'_

_Later That Day..._

"So, what you're asking is if Kaoru will be safe during childbirth?"

The two men sat outside on a porch overlooking a beautiful flower garden. The sun shone brilliantly down on the two as they had their conversation.

"Yes," Kenshin said, turning a little red, not of course from the bright sun. "After all, this is our first child, and..."

Saitou looked at Kenshin and smirked. "So you came to talk to _me?_"

Kenshin nodded, almost turning as red as his hair. "But I had no one else to ask! And I'm so worried! And the only person I could think of that went through this was you! And..."

"All right, all right, I get your point already." Saitou took his cigarette out of his mouth, and kept the smirk on his face. _'How amusing. Himura is very desperate, it seems.'_ "Yes, Tokio and I had a baby girl a year ago."

"So, do you think you could give me some advice on how to help Kaoru?" Kenshin asked hopefully as Saitou took a few puffs on his cigarette.

"Possibly...it depends on how you want to help her." Saitou blew smoke out of his mouth, and watched in quiet amusement as the first-timer seemed to brighten immediately. "If it means waiting on her hand and foot and obeying her every whim...that only comes during the last few months." Saitou's face almost scowled at that distinct remembrance.

"What should I do _now_, though?" Kenshin persisted.

"Now?" Saitou looked up at him quickly. "Why would you want to help her now? She's not even showing evident signs yet, right?"

"Well, no..." Kenshin admitted, then sighed, knowing that what would come next would give Saitou a reason to snap at him. "...it's just been the first week."

Saitou sighed and shook his head. _'Himura...why am I not surprised?' _"The first week. And you're worried already?"

"Yes!" Kenshin cried out. "I could barely sleep last night! All I could think about was Kaoru and something happening..." Kenshin wouldn't go on. He had to remember Saitou was not his good buddy. They _had_ become better acquaintances (he wouldn't use the word "friends" yet. That'll come in due time), but Kenshin wasn't ready to tell him everything he was feeling.

Saitou continued to stare at him. _'He truly is worried about her.' _"Himura," he finally said, "if you really want to help her, just simply let her be herself. Don't constantly ask her if she's all right or if she's uncomfortable. If she was starting to feel pain, don't you think she would tell you?"

Now it was Kenshin's turn to stare. _'. . .he's right!'_

"Of all people, she would certainly say something to you," Saitou continued, noticing how his words made the man's mood change. "I don't know of any other person she would talk to."

"Saitou...thank you!" Kenshin spluttered as he rose up.

Saitou closed his eyes and began to once again puff on his ciagrette as Kenshin bowed to him and walked out the gate. "Any time."

A few seconds later, Tokio sat down next to her husband with little Kojika on her lap.

Silence ensued as she watched him with a twinkle in her eye.

Finally, she spoke. "I seem to remember a panic-stricken man waiting on me hand and foot on my first week, too," she smiled, watching Saitou's face wrinkle in slight embarrassment.

"Tuh," was all Saitou mumbled with his eyes still closed.

* * *

Okay, before any of you critical reviewers say anything, I will respond now with, "I know!" I know that Saitou doesn't really have a baby girl, and I know they don't live in the same district as the Himuras (or do they?). I just thought it would be an interesting idea if Kenshin went to go talk to Saitou. It actually worked out pretty well to me...what do you guys think? 


	4. The New Sensei

* * *

Chapter 4

Kenshin walked back to his home with a slight spring in his step. Most of his tension was washed away because of his conversation with Saitou.

_'He can certainly be a good person when he wants to be...'_ he thought, smiling. _'He gives good advice, too. But_ _still...' _He turned the corner and saw Kaoru. She was teaching her kenjutsu classes. _'I solemnly swear, she is not__ going to do anything over-stressful!'_

_Which led him__ into teaching the dojo classes..._

"Okay, line up!" Kenshin shouted at all the little children running around the dojo. He sighed. After their marriage, and with Yahiko being such a great turnout and becoming famous (to a certain extent), their dojo became flooded...with little children. At first Kenshin was very happy that Kaoru finally got her wish to have more students. Now looking at two children and watching one almost beat the other over the head with his shinai, he wasn't so sure.

_'How does she keep all these kids in order?'_ Kenshin thought miserably as he broke up the fight that ensued between those kids. It did take some convincing on Kenshin's part persuading Kaoru to let him temporarily take over the classes, but in the end, Kenshin's way with words finally won out. He had to do some training with a practice sword himself for a while, but he knew it was for the best. At the moment, watching the kids in action, he wondered once or twice how he was going to survive this. _'I can already tell that this is going to be a long day...'_

"No, don't touch that!"

"Keep away from there! That's Kaoru-sensei's private room!"

"I'm not a babysitter to you children!"

"Oro! NO! Not Kaoru-sensei's..."

_CRASH!_

"Favorite vase..."

"Okay, children," Kenshin finally got them all to pay attention to what he was saying. They were now all sitting on the tatami mats used for when they sat in seiza. "We are going to have a 'what if' day."

"What's a 'what-if' day?" one student asked without raising his hand.

Kenshin ignored this trivial blemish of discipline. He finally got them to listen to him, so why throw more fuel on the fire? "A 'what-if' day is when you can ask the teacher questions concerning the phrase 'what if?.'"

He got more confused looks with that remark. Kenshin sighed, and tried again, "For example, you could say–" he thought for a second on what an eight year old would ask. "'What if three men came in here right now with weapons and tried to hurt us?' Questions like that." Kenshin nodded to one student who had his hand raised.

"Are three men really out there to get us?" he asked. He was about four years old, and Kaoru accepted him into the dojo only due to the fact that his family really, really wanted him to take kenjutsu lessons. The poor little kid looked like he would burst into tears at any moment after what Kenshin had said.

"No!" Kenshin immediately replied, "I was just using that as an example. There aren't really..."

"Whut a 'example'?" another student jumped in.

"Ehh..." Kenshin began, "An 'example' is an explanation to show us..."

"Whut's a 'explanation'?" asked the same child.

"An 'explanation' is sort of like an illustration..."

"What's 'illustration'?"

"It's like an example of...oro!" Kenshin cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pouding beginning to throb inside his head. He opened them again, and that same kid was asking a bunch of questions to no one in particular. Another student had his hand raised.

"I have a 'what-if' question!" the student shouted out, obviously feeling very proud of himself.

"Oh, really?" Kenshin smiled in quiet relief. "What is it?"

"What if one of my hands grew longer than the other?"

"Oro! No, no questions like that! More like..."

Suddenly, the whole class decided to jump in on this little game.

"What if Kaoru-sensei got sick and died?"

"What if Hitokiri Battousai attacked us right now?"

"What if the sky turned pink?"

"What if...?"

"What if...?"

"What if...?"

That was all Kenshin could hear after the first class. Two more to go before the end of the day.

_The Second Class..._

Kenshin was drained, but not defeated...

_'...yet,' _his body replied. Kenshin hadn't felt this tired since his last battle with Enishi. '_If having children is this much trouble, I am certainly not wanting to have any more!'_

"Okay, class, we are going to do 'technique exchange'," Kenshin glued a smile to his face as he stood in the middle of a ring the students made around him. It took a little (err... more like a lot) doing to make the circle into an actual circle, and not a crooked line, square, or bad version of a hexagon, but he finally got it shaped right.

Kenshin continued. "'Technique exchange' is an exercise used to train your skills as a swordsman in mind and body. As we spar, or 'exchange techniques', you should be developing better strategic reflexes. Now, who would like to be first?"

A couple students raised their hands.

_'Oh, sure,' _Kenshin thought, picking one student who looked able-bodied enough to be first. '_They can't understand the word 'example', but they can sure understand 'strategic reflexes', and 'training the mind and body'!'_

And the exercise began.

The technique exchange was, in point of fact, going well at first. Kenshin brought his skills down to the students' level and everything went fine. They were getting the hang of it and it was becoming...fun! Kenshin was truly starting to get quite relieved. '_Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be...' _

Until one of the smaller children stepped up. He looked a little intimidated as he held his little shinai, and Kenshin sensed that fear immediately.

"You really shouldn't be so afraid of me," Kenshin started. "I..."

For some reason, what Kenshin said to that boy about being afraid seemed to enrage him. Without waiting for anyone or anything, the little boy charged forward with his shinai, totally catching Kenshin offguard and in a state of shock.

What woke Kenshin out of that state of shock was a searing bolt of pain forcing him on his knees. He moaned in agony as the little boy rose from his attacking stance, the fire from his eyes dying as he asked innocently, "Shots to the groin count, right?"

As the dojo erupted into bouts of laughter, Kenshin didn't think he could take anymore! How Kaoru commanded such respect from these little monsters was beyond him. He felt like he wanted to do an "_Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_" to that kid right then and there. Only his soft side was holding him back.

_'If Saitou wanted to wrench the Battousai out of me, all he had to do was bring these children to my doorstep!'_ Kenshin groaned as he stood up, still feeling a little shaky around the lower abdominal area.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard something he hadn't heard in hours.

The wonderful sound of silence.

It was deathly quiet in the dojo as Kenshin looked at all his "students" in amazement. They were actually lining up straight, with no poking eachother. Their eyes were forward, and they all, down the the littlest child, looked like they _wanted_ to learn kenjustu.

Kenshin couldn't believe it! He was about to commend them on their discipline, when a cutting voice broke in.

"I don't want to see _any_ of you messing around like that again!"

It was Kaoru!

"If I come back here, and see any of you acting like wild animals, there will be a consequence! If you feel like talking, you don't! If you feel like looking somewhere other than where you're supposed to, look straight ahead! Focus! Concentrate! You are here to learn swordsmanship; you can play any other day. But not in this dojo! Discipline! Self-control! Do you understand!"

"Yes, ma'am!" all the students shouted in unison.

_"Good!"_ She immediately changed from her instructor's face to her loving, house-wife face, looked at Kenshin, and smiled as she walked out. "Go on, dear."

All Kenshin could do was stare at her in utter amazement, and then go on with the lesson.

_The Third Class..._

_'Help!' _Kenshin sent up a quick prayer to Kami-sama as he broke up a fight between a bunch of kids about who gets to stand where in line. He really did need an assistent instuctor, or he felt like he was going to explode.

"All right, class," Kenshin tried to look as commanding as possible, hoping that the talking and laughing would slowly subside.

It didn't.

It actually just got louder. Kenshin sighed, and felt his patience running quite thin as he knew the students thought they could do whatever they wanted when Kaoru-sensei was away. He could see it in their eyes as they walked in. He could sense it in their movements. He knew very well they were taking full advantage of him.

_'Ooh...'_ they probably thought. '_Kaoru-sensei isn't here. Playtime!'_

_'I don't think so,'_ Kenshin mentally countered as he stood at the front of the class. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. _'I am not going to have this class turn out like the first one.' _

"Class," Kenshin raised his voice a bit.

They were not even paying attention.

"Class!" Kenshin allowed his voice to become a bit louder.

Still, the students kept on ignoring him.

"Class!" Louder still, with a slightly icy edge of impatience.

One or two students looked to where his voice was coming from, but then totally disregarded what it wanted them to do.

By this time, Kenshin felt his blood boiling. What on earth did these children's parents teach them about respecting their elders!

"CLASS!" the commanding, Battousai-like words sprang out of his mouth before he could shove them back in. "LINE UP, _NOW_!"

_'Did I just say that?' _he thought in bewilderment as every single student jumped at least five feet high.

All eyes turned towards the evil, mean man that screamed for no reason at them. Everyone was in complete shock, including Kenshin. He didn't mean to yell, but in the flurry of emotions he was experiencing, it sorta just...slipped out?

It was so quiet in the dojo (again) one could hear the leaves rustle outside...until one of the kids started crying.

And then another.

And then another.

And pretty soon, every child in the dojo was wailing to the heavens.

Kenshin hopelessly looked around at the screaming children standing before him. "I--I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." His words were futile as the children only cried louder.

He was stuck. He couldn't believe on how he let himself lose so much patience over a bunch of children. After all, he only _did_ see them four hours three times every week (with half-hour breaks in between, of course).

_'Maybe I am getting to be a grouchy, old man like Sano said,'_ Kenshin thought sulkily as he watched the pathetic sight before him.

_'Hey, when I was their age, if I didn't listen to authority, I would get practically thrown off the mountain where I lived!' _he thought defensively as the staring contest continued. _'But then again, those children didn't have a master of Hiten Mitsurugi as a "father"...'_ he added, meekly. _'Still, they have got to learn to obey, and I'm the one to teach them. I just didn't mean for it to end up like this.'_

Finally, when he felt his eardrums were ready to burst, he gave a defeated sigh. "All right. Everyone gets a half an hour break."

That stopped the crying immediatley.

And after the first day, Kenshin was completely exhausted.

But it was worth it.

_'Do it for Kaoru...'_

_'Kaoru.'_

Kenshin set a resolved look on his face, and tried not to think about the grueling eight months ahead.

* * *

Author Notes: I took this chapter from a real-life incident that happened to me. I am the assistant instructor of a martial arts dojo, and on one occasion, my boss had to leave for personal reasons in the middle of class. I was stuck alone with about thirty children for two hours.

And "seiza" is a term that means "strong seat". It's basically just sitting on your knees all discipline-like.


	5. Sano's First Job

* * *

Chapter 5

It was a cloudy evening at the Kamiya dojo. The unusually chilly wind whistled through the trees and made Kenshin shiver as the wind's gust blew his hair into his eyes. Dojo classes were _finally_ over for the day, and that notion brought great relief to him as he walked across the yard to get to the house and make dinner. Those kids were _so_ hard to teach. It was like trying to change Yahiko's mind on a subject he knew he was right on. Plus, those children think that while "Ken-sensei" is here, that gives them a personal right to slack off.

_'Maybe I should be harder on them,'_ Kenshin thought, brushing the hair out of his eyes as he stopped for a second. _'But what I really need is a helper. Cooking, cleaning, and teaching by myself is just too much for me to juggle without anybody else's help. Maybe that's why Kami-sama created a man and a woman; because He knew that life would be too hard for just one person alone.'_

Kenshin continued on, thinking as he walked. _'Hmm...who could help me out, though? Not, Kaoru, of course, and Yahiko is not even in this district. ...Sano!' _His eyes lit up as that name came to mind. _'The children would love him! Sano commands great respect, and I wouldn't have to yell at the students and frighten them again. It would also be good for the children to learn a little hand-to-hand combat, that it most certainly would!'_

But when Kenshin told Kaoru about his "ingenious" idea, Kaoru was appalled at him.

"Kenshin! What are you thinking? Sanosuke is a filthy, potty mouth, and those words of his would corrupt the children!"

"Sweetheart," Kenshin put on his best smile. "I'll tell him to be careful, and watch himself."

"The only thing he truly listens to is his stomach growling!" Kaoru countered. "No, Kenshin. I will not allow him to come into my dojo."

"Kaoru, I need help!" Kenshin cried out, distressed. "Please, leave everything to me. I will not let Sano do anything that would suffer the children any morals."

Kaoru, sighing, looked at him in her most irritated way possible. _'Did the children give him that much trouble?' _She thought she settled that the first day! Unless they were acting up while she wasn't looking... "Kenshin..._why_? Why do you need help that badly?"

Kenshin regarded the question before speaking. When he found the right words, he spoke. "Let's just say they are _very_ unpleasant individuals to be around." He looked up with pleading eyes. "Please, Kaoru, let me ask Sano to help."

"Kenshin, just let _me_ help you..."

"No, Kaoru, you will stay here and rest." Kenshin responded almost robotically before Kaoru finished the statement.

With a huff, knowing that Kenshin would only further worry if she argued more, she agreed. "Fine. But Sano had better get his mouth under control or he's out!"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Kenshin smiled from ear to ear and gave Kaoru a quick kiss before running out the door, leaving Kaoru alone...with the unfinished meal.

-------

As Kenshin reached the Ruffian Row, he now wondered how to convince Sano that his idea was a good one.

_'Oh, that'll be simple!' _his mind scoffed._ 'Just hold a plate of free food under his nose and he'll agree without a thought!' _

Kenshin reached Sano's long house with a happy feeling already in his heart. Of course Sano would agree! He's never turned him down before, so why start now?

The door slid open, and a very grouchy-looking Sano appeared. With wrinkled clothes, mussed hair, and bags under his almost-closed eyelids, it looked as if Sano needed a couple more hours of sleep. "Yeah?" the query came out in a slur.

Kenshin, the happy feeling in heart quickly fading, took the scene in. "Sano, you look terrible!"

"Yeah, so what?" Sano snapped back. Suddenly, he blinked. "Oh, hi, Kenshin. I didn't know it was you."

"Oro?" It was Kenshin's turn to blink. "How could you _not_ know it was me?"

Sano rubbed his eyes. "Tired," he mumbled. "Trying to catch up on sleep."

"Did you pick a couple fights or something?" Kenshin asked as Sano ushered him into his grungy home.

"Yeah, and I'm in the hole 5,000 yen," Sano grunted, rubbing his face with his hand as he flopped down on a mat. "_AND_, the Akabeko recently posted a sign on their door saying 'No Sano's Allowed!'. I'm gonna starve to death, Kenshin!" As Kenshin sat down next to him, Sano grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "It's hard not to worry, nowadays, especially with my reputation on the line."

"Uh...Sano," Kenshin piped up meekly. "Does your reputation _really_ mean that much to you?"

Sano shrugged and continued. "_Anyway_, because of _you_, I'm practically a bum!" He gestured around at his shack. "Look at my house! I live in a one-roomed hole!"

"Because of me?" Kenshin couldn't help but wonder aloud as Sano began the shaking routine again.

"Well, yeah, of course! Remember all those years ago, when you convinced me not to be Zanza anymore?" Sano buried his face in his hands. "I was _so stupid!_ Do you know how much money I could've made in that field?"

"Why? Don't you think you did the right thing?" Kenshin asked, thinking that it wasn't worth mentioning to Sano that the guy had always lived there, even before the 'Ex-Zanza Incident.'

"Of course not!" Sano stood and started to search for something. "Now I have no money to pay the rent, and an angry Tae, too," Sano grabbed his favorite fishbone he'd been looking for, and popped it in his mouth. "Now I'm dirt poor, and angry bill collectors are beating at my door."

"Sano," Kenshin sighed, "why not just get a real job?"

Sano paused, and his eyes grew wide as if Kenshin was speaking in a foreign language. "Get a job?" He backed up a few steps until his back was against a grimy wall. _"Get a job?"_ he repeated as the fishbone fell to the floor. "What d'ya mean 'get a job'? Kenshin--"

"Are you crazy!" he shouted, shaking Kenshin until the poor man was spiral-eyed. "I'm too lazy to work!"

"Oro, Sano!" Kenshin stood up, and fixed his gi. "You're not too lazy to work!"

"But I'm not good at _anything_," Sano whined.

"Of course you are," Kenshin soothed. "As a matter of fact, I have the perfect job for you!"

"Ya do?" Sano looked at him, shocked.

Kenshin nodded. "Uh-huh, come to the dojo the day after tomorrow, and I'll show you."

"Two days from today it is, then! You've got yourself a deal, my Rurouni!" Sano grinned, slapping Kenshin on the back until Kenshin began choking.

--------

_"Teaching...children...?!"_ Sano stared at all the happy, mischievous little children coming to their first class of the day. What was Kenshin thinking? He wasn't good with kids. Just look at how he and Yahiko got along. It was like putting rice and vinegar together (he was the rice, of course); it just didn't work out. He couldn't help but feel deviously tricked as Kenshin nodded, smiling.

"Yep!" Kenshin beamed. "It'll be perfect! I'm not saying you have to be here for every class."

"Oh, I dunno, Kenshin..."

"I'll make you free meals for your work..."

"Fine." Sano rolled his eyes to the sky. Of course he couldn't pass up free food! _'Who could?' _he thought defensively. "What should I teach them?"

"The basic concepts of street fighting. Like jujitsu. After all, what if the children were assaulted on the street?" Kenshin pointed out. "Most likely they wouldn't have their practice sword with them."

"All right, as long as Missy doesn't make the meal for me!" Sano smirked, sauntering towards the door. "I'll show them how to punch and kick. You better have somethin' good prepared, Kenshin!"

"Give me 'til the end of class," Kenshin nodded. "Now, let me introduce you to the students, and then I'll go make you some dinner."

_Forty-five minutes later..._

Kenshin stepped out of his house, rejuvenated, and with a steaming hot dinner in his arms. He was rejuvenated because he got to have some quality time with Kaoru, and he got to take a much-needed break from those bloody classes.

As he traversed across the lawn, he wondered how Sano did in his first attempt to teach children. Maybe things went so well, Sano would want to teach all the time, now!

_'Yeah, I wish...'_ Kenshin shook his head sadly. With his luck, it'll be the exact opposite.

He was right.

As Kenshin neared the door, he could hear (in a muffled tone) what he wished his innocent ears didn't have to hear.

"Agh! -_beep_- Get the -_beep_- off of me you -_beepity beep_- kids! -_Beeeep!- I said, 'get off'!_"

Kenshin dashed into the dojo, worry creasing his brow.

When he entered, it was anything but calm in the dojo. All the kids were in a big heap in the middle of the room. Sano himself was nowhere to be seen. The only thing Kenshin could see of his friend was his crushed feet poking out at the bottom of the pile.

"I said, _'get'_ the _-beep-_ _'off'!_" With a loud cry, Sano lifted himself and the thirty (or so) children into the air.

Sano turned around.

And saw Kenshin staring at him open-mouthed.

But what made Sano sweat a little, was the really good-looking food in Kenshin's hands that might not be his now.

Sano managed a quirky grin. "Oh, hi, Kenshin, everything's going fine here!"

Sano was fired the day he was hired.

Which left Kenshin back at square one.

* * *


	6. Yahiko's Visit

* * *

Chapter 6

Of course, Kenshin didn't say all that; he shortened it where it would be interesting (and decent) for a six year old to listen to and enjoy.

Kenshin paused for a deep breath, and as he did so, Kenji jumped in.

"You cared so much for me and Mommy that you took over her classes?" Kenji asked with wide eyes, and a new appreciation for his father.

Kenshin smiled. "Uh-huh! And was it a tough job. After Uncle Sano was fired, I had to teach the classes all by myself every week until Mommy had you. Thinking about you and your mother's well-being was the only thing that pulled me through."

"Woooow..." Kenji breathed. Suddenly, his face contorted to one of a thinking child, and he blurted out, "What about me being a girl? What was that about?"

Kenshin laughed. "Well, that's a different story..."

"Is not!" Kenji cried. "Tell me!"

"Well, okay," Kenshin smiled, cuddling in closer to Kenji, and continuing his tale...

* * *

Kenshin sighed, and leaned against a tree as he watched all the little children go home for the day. It was six months since he had heard the news about his being a father. Now it was autumn, and it was chilly all the time. The days were also getting much shorter, which was to his disliking because the children that went to his classes would have to go home in the dark. 

Kenshin pulled his gi a little closer to his body as the bitter October winds blew about him, making a queer moaning sound in the trees.

The cold weather also made him worry about Kaoru and the unborn baby. Now that it was the fall season, it was also on the edge of the sick season. He didn't want anything to happen to Kaoru or the baby.

But Kaoru still insisted on doing the shopping...alone, and that's what she was doing right now. Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head. That obstinate wife of his. '_One of the most stubborn people I have__ ever met in my life,' _he thought, smiling. How he ever convinced her to let him take over the classes was _way_ over his head. Now he was just at the gate waiting for her victorious return.

Pretty soon, Kaoru's figure came into view. She wasn't her little, petite self anymore. Now she was–err–larger. And she was getting bigger all the time.

Kenshin smiled, remembering yesterday's visit Yahiko gave them when he was in town for the day...

-------

"Hey, Fatso!" was the first thing that came out of Yahiko's mouth when he walked through the gate and was greeted by Kaoru.

"Yahiko! I'm not fat! It's the baby inside me!" Kaoru exclaimed, wishing she had her bokken with her so she could give him a couple smacks for good measure. _'After all this time, he's still his mouthy, bratty self. Just...bigger. In mouth-wise, and size,'_ she noted, now having to look up to glare at him in the face.

"Yeah, sure!" Yahiko leered, hands on his hips, taking full advantage of the physical supremecy he had over her. "What about all those meals you guys were having at the Akabeko that Kenshin told me about?"

Bokken or not, Yahiko got what he deserved for that comment.

But it got worse.

"So, is it going to be a boy, or a girl?" Yahiko was sitting inside the house on a cushion facing both Kenshin and Kaoru. Of course he was up to mischief.

Kenshin opened his mouth to reply, but Kaoru spoke up first. "A girl, of course! And we're going to name her Yuki." She looked at Kenshin, expecting him to nod in approval or speak up in agreement.

Instead, she got something exactly opposite to what she wanted to hear. "Actually, Kaoru--'"

"Actually what?" Kaoru asked sweetly...sweetly enough to set off warning bells in Kenshin's ears. "You _do_ think it's going to be a girl, right Kenshin?"

"Err–no?" Kenshin didn't mean to end the sentence like a question. He just didn't want to make Kaoru upset.

"You _don't?!_" Kaoru nearly shouted. (Well, so much for not making her upset.)

"Kaoru, why are you so upset over if it's a boy of a girl?" Kenshin smiled, turning up the charm to cool down his raving wife. "I myself am going to be happy when this is all over!"

"But, Kenshin, you do have a preference to one, don't you?" Kaoru inquired, returning Kenshin to the hot seat.

"Well--err--of course!" Kenshin laughed, but it turned into more of a cough. When Kaoru raised an eyebrow, he quickly added, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Kaoru, calm down, already. Who cares if it's a boy or a girl? Sheesh, the medicane Megumi's giving you is making you act like a witch!" Yahiko smirked, rasing his hands up in defense when Kaoru turned her death glare on him.

_'That's probably why Kaoru is acting up over little things such as this.' _It was clearer to Kenshin, now. _'It's the medicine. Either that, or it's the pain.'_ His eyes softened a little in concern. _'I need to be more of a help to her now, more than ever.'_

He turned back to the conversation.

"And all your screaming and witch-attitude is only going to make you have an early delivery!" Yahiko smirked.

The rest of Yahiko's stay did not go very well.

--------

"Kenshin, can you please help me with these?" Kaoru broke Kenshin's thoughts as he noticed her struggling with some packages.

"Oh, certainly, Kaoru–" Kenshin quickly took everything out of her arms, and looked at all the boxes questioningly. "You didn't go shopping for food, did you?"

Kaoru smiled as they walked to the house together. "Nope!"

"Well, then what is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I mind," Kaoru giggled, sliding open the door and leaving Kenshin to his own guesses.

"Are you going to show me what you bought?" Kenshin asked, his incredulity at its pinnacle as he tried to peek in one of the parcels without Kaoru's knowledge.

He got a slap on the cheek and a crisp warning that if he valued his life, to stop snooping.

After dinner, Kenshin finally got Kaoru to tell him what was going on.

"Kenshin," Kaoru began. "You remember Yahiko's visit yesterday, right?"

"Yes, I do–"

"And remember when you didn't agree with me when I said that it would be a girl?"

Kenshin suddenly found himself in a bit of a panic. "Kaoru, I didn't say it like–"

"Well, I am now going to show you how sure I am that I'm right." Kaoru gave a sharp nod, and opened up the packages.

Inside every single one of them were clothes. Baby clothes. And much to Kenshin's alarm, they were girl baby clothes. Little kimonos every color of the rainbow were strewn around the room, and every time Kaoru pulled out a new one, the feeling in Kenshin's stomach got worse and worse.

"Aren't they just the most adorable things you've ever seen?" Kaoru giggled, now pulling out a bright yellow one with a floral pattern.

"Kaoru," Kenshin didn't know how to explain this to her, but he had to in some way. "Why didn't you talk to me before you bought all these expensive-looking kimonos?"

"Oh, Kenshin, they aren't _all_ expensive. And plus, I didn't tell you because I knew you would disagree. Kenshin, the baby is inside of _me_. I just _know_ that it's going to be a girl. Trust me on this one, okay?"

"Kaoru–" Kenshin hesitated. He had never been frustrated or angry with Kaoru since their marriage. But for some reason, he felt a little upset and hurt that Kaoru didn't trust him...again. This was the second time.

_'But maybe this is simply just a new experience for us both,' _his better side suggested.

_'I hope so...' _Kenshin's "other half" responded. He looked at Kaoru and gave a half-smile. "Kaoru, we shouldn't go by our feelings. They can lead us down the wrong path and can make us excecute foolish, spur-of-the-moment desicions. They betray us." He gave a determined sigh. "I want you to return all these clothes."

"But, Kenshin–"

"Sweetheart," Kenshin checked himself and made sure he didn't raise his voice. _'Absolutely no repeats of my first day in class! Not too firm, but firm enough to get the point across.'_ "I want you to return them."

"You're just a sore loser because you _know_ that it's going to be a girl," Kaoru huffed.

"That's not it at all, Kaoru!" Kenshin shook his head. "We just need to talk first before you do anything so hasty, such as this. Now, let's return these now before the shops close, all right?"

Kaoru looked at her husband, a twinkle in her eye. "You know what, Kenshin? I somehow knew that this was going to happen."

"You did?"

"So I took extra precautions, if you know what I mean."

"Huh?"

"And I really _would _have listened to you, too, Kenshin, except..." She hesitantly giggled. "There's no refunds."

In spite of everything that his little devil-wife did, Kenshin couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around her. Kaoru laughed as well, because they both understood the same thing: Kaoru made sure that every clothing store she went to had a "no refund" policy.

_'She has a very crafty mind, that she most certainly does!' _Kenshin knew he was outwitted, but this wasn't going to happen again (that was for sure), and right away he put his own plan into action.

"Kaoru," Kenshin started. "If it's a girl, fine. I would love to have a little daughter. But if it's a boy..." he paused and gave a sheepish grin, "we are not going to do any more baby-clothes shopping, if you know what _I_ mean."

Kaoru broke out of the embrace and whipped her head around to stare at him. "Kenshin!"

"Oro!"

* * *


	7. Problem Solving

* * *

Chapter 7

Kenshin stepped out of the bathhouse, a faint rurouni-ish smile playing on his lips. Although he loathed teaching the children's classes with a passion, it always seemed to work out for the better at the end of the day. He would come home flushed and upset with the children, watch Kaoru in the kitchen trying to cook (she begged Kenshin to at least let her help with the cooking), get his night clothes ready and then take a nice, warm bath.

Soaking in the bath was like a regenerative medicine to him. Just as the water washed away the sweat and grime from his body, it would also wash away his frustration and replace it with relaxation. It was just the cure that he needed right then.

As he clutched his soiled clothes in one hand and held his yukata together in the other, he chanced to look up at the sky. Huge, beautiful stars twinkled back at him amongst a breathtaking bright full moon.

Kenshin breathed in the night's air, and exhaled.

_'Today was perfectly wonderful.'_

Inside the house, he found Kaoru sitting in a comfortable chair next to an open window.

"Kaoru–" he smiled when she jumped, startled. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Kenshin," Kaoru returned the smile, but seemed more tired than usual. "How were classes?"

"Same," Kenshin sighed, giving her an 'I'm home' kiss. "We just can't seem to get past the basics, and it's very aggravating."

"They'll get used to you...eventually," she added when Kenshin gave her a look. "Now, get your dinner and then we can talk."

Kenshin walked into the next room and took a glance at the...meal. Yes, that's what it was supposed to be. He took enough to where it wouldn't offend Kaoru for all her hard work, and enough where it wouldn't offend his stomach, either. Granted, she was getting better, just...there was still room for improvement. Yes, that was the phrase he was looking for.

"Kenshin," Kaoru smiled a weary smile when Kenshin came back into the room, "it's seven months exact, today."

"Yes," Kenshin nodded, sitting at her feet. "I know. I was thinking about that during classes."

"The baby kicked today, too."

"It did?" Kenshin set down his meal and put his face next to Kaoru's belly. When nothing happened, he looked up at her, an innocent expression on his face. "How come it won't kick for me?"

Kaoru laughed, "Oh, Kenshin, it doesn't kick constantly! If it did, I would be in some serious pain, because those are _some_ kicks!"

"He must've got that from you, then," Kenshin grinned, returning to his meal.

Suddenly there followed a very uncomfortable silence from Kaoru. If they were outside, a spectator could hear the crickets loudly chirping.

"Ken-shin–" Breaking the silence, Kaoru's voice got 'sing-song-ish' (yet another warning bell for Kenshin), "how do you know it's a _'he'_?

Kenshin almost choked on his meal. Wiping off the noodles that got on his chin, he spluttered, "Not _that_ again, Kaoru!"

"I didn't bring it up, Kenshin, _you_ did!" Kaoru's face got a little playful as she added, "The baby kicked again, Kenshin."

"It did? I missed it again?" Kenshin looked a bit downcast. "Oro..."

"Maybe next time, then," Kaoru cooed, smoothing the lap of her kimono with gentle ease. "I think the baby is a little upset at you, too."

_'I see where this is going, now...'_ Kenshin sighed, "Kaoru, you're still upset at me for not agreeing with you, am I right?" Setting down the bowl he was holding resolutely, he looked at her in the eyes. "Look at me, Kaoru. I want us to get over this silly, minor disagreement and go on with our marriage. If we can't get over foolish skirmishes such as this one, how can we have the type of beautiful relationship needed to raise a family? I'm sure there will be plenty of practice for conflicts later; how about letting this one slide?"

Kaoru tried to stare him down, but something inside her just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to transfix her gaze on her husband's, she just had to look down.

Kenshin smiled. "Agreed?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes..."

"Good," Kenshin picked up his bowl and resumed eating. "That subject is forever closed."

_'He forgives and forgets so easily...'_ Kaoru thought she'd never understand that man, no matter how many years she'd live with him.

"So, you think the baby will kick for me sometime?" Kenshin looked up, and ingenuously slurped a noodle into his mouth.

"Well, frankly I'm not sure, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled. "Maybe."

"Then I guess I'll have to keep my face up to your belly all night long." Kenshin put down his bowl again and moved closer to her, as a cat does to a mouse.

"Kenshin, you stay away!" Smiling, Kaoru brought her hands up in defense, but they were quickly brought down again as the two embraced in another kiss.

"I could never stay away from you too long," Kenshin smiled, feeling the place where the unborn child abode, then surprisingly looked up. "Kaoru–!"

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as Kenshin brought his face down to her stomach again, feeling the baby kicking for the first time. His eyes were wide like a child who discovers for the first time in his life how to eat with chopsticks.

After a while, Kenshin looked back up at her. "The baby kicked for me, Kaoru..."

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, when Megumi visited me while you were in classes, she told me the due date is this April. Only a few more weeks, Kenshin. A few more weeks," she finished with a worn smile, and Kenshin stroked her hair comfortingly.

A few more weeks, and they would have their first child.

* * *


	8. Always There

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Kaoru, now too weak to stand, lay in bed as Kenshin started dinner. It was so hard for Kenshin not to show his worried feelings to her as the days progressed. In fact, it was almost impossible for a person that didn't even known him _not_ to see! As the due date drew nearer with each passing day, Kenshin became more and more concerned. It's not that he was afraid that something bad was going to happen, of course. He just wanted to be sure that Kaoru was perfectly happy and content.

At this point in time, Kenshin stopped and wondered to himself why he didn't have gray hairs yet.

Hearing someone come in without knocking, Kenshin was relieved to see that it was only Megumi, merely making her regular rounds to Kaoru. Now that the scheduled time was awfully close, Megumi came once, twice, even three times a day to check up on his wife.

As Kenshin greeted Megumi and went back to preparing the meal, he could hear their conversation in the other room. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but maybe there was something important to hear that Kaoru wouldn't tell him outright.

"So, Kaoru, how are you feeling now?" the voice belonged to Megumi.

"...fine." Kenshin could tell by the way his wife hesitated that she was anything but 'fine.'

"I don't believe you." The teasing voice of Megumi only sank in that realization.

"Oh..." Kaoru's voice intonation fell and she sighed as she realized she couldn't fool the doctor who could be quite astute at times.

"So then how are you feeling? It's a simple enough question." Kenshin could almost see Megumi's serious eyes as they searched Kaoru's face to see if she was trying another one.

"Well...I feel...horrible." Kaoru admitted. "And I know that Kenshin tries his best to help me, but it just really hurts right now. I tend to snap at him sometimes - and I really don't mean to! - but it just comes out, like my voice has a will of its own."

Kenshin silently agreed that Kaoru had become more sensitive lately.

"That's only to be expected with a pregnant woman," Megumi replied. "I'm sure Ken-san can bear with you until then. Now, where does it hurt?"

"Right here–"

"Ahh–" Megumi paused for a moment. "I see. Now, let me check on the development of that baby."

Kenshin leaned against the wall to Kaoru's room, and wondered if he should listen in more. Well, he's eavesdropped this long, he could 'eve a drop' longer.

"How is Ken-san treating you?" it was Megumi again.

Kaoru gigged before speaking. "Just like a queen. While I sit in bed, he does _all_ the work. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, having to put up with my temper. But he does it, and it makes me want to love him all the more."

Kenshin wasn't aware of the slight blush that tainted his cheeks as he returned to his work.

After a while, Megumi came into the room where Kenshin was and silently watched him fix dinner. The expression on her face was a little troubling to Kenshin, and he decided to let Megumi do all the talking.

"Ken-san–"

"Yes, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin quickly turned around, wiping his hands on a rag he had with him. Yes, he could see it clearer, now. Megumi was worried about something, and Kenshin had that slight suspicion that it had to do with his Kaoru.

Megumi bit her lower lip, obviously trying to form her thoughts into words.

Kenshin stood there, endeavoring to keep the carefree mask in place as he clutched the little towel which hid his white-knuckled hands. "Yes?" he repeated, cringing slightly as his voice accidentally went up to a nervous pitch.

Megumi looked up, and sighed. "It's about Kaoru–"

"What about her?" Kenshin winced again as he perceived he spoke too fast. By now the towel was twisted around in his hands, and it sort of looked like it was going to tear in two any minute.

Megumi noticed all this, but kept it to herself as she responded. "She's not doing well..." Megumi knew how Kenshin would react to that statement, so she quickly conjoined with, "Because of the baby. She's probably going to deliver it quicker than I expected. Knowing this, expect to probably have a third member of the family in one week." She smiled when Kenshin let out a lighthearted sigh of relief.

"You made me nervous for a minute there, Megumi-dono," Kenshin smiled, obliviously letting the rag drop to the floor.

"I did? Well, I'm sorry, Ken-san." Megumi grinned. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She started to walk out, when Kenshin stopped her.

Turning questioningly, she found herself in his warm embrace.

"Ken-san?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me and Kaoru," one last squeeze, and it ended as quickly as it had began.

"A–Anyone who knew you this well would have done just as much." Still surprised from Kenshin's revealed emotions, Megumi stuttered on her words as she gave a last bow, then walked out.

Kenshin's kind eyes followed her until she got to the gate, then, with the finished meal, he entered Kaoru's room.

"Are you doing well, Kaoru?" he asked when mother-to-be looked up at him. Setting the tray down so she could reach it, he sat down next to her.

Kaoru thought before speaking. "Actually, Kenshin, I feel a lot of different things right now."

"Oro?"

"Yes. First, I'm very excited about the time being only one week away. I've never felt this sort of happiness before. It's a new experience for me, and I'm very much enjoying it."

"That's good to hear," Kenshin nodded. At least his wife was happy. "What else are you feeling?"

"Scared," Kaoru admitted, and Kenshin held her hand sympathetically. "I mean, what if something goes terribly wrong, and I–"

"Don't you worry about anything," Kenshin cut in. "Let me do all the worrying around here, all right?"

Kaoru smiled. "Don't you do that already?"

Kenshin knowingly laughed. "I guess you're right. It _is_ a new experience for us both; I was thinking about that awhile back, that I was."

Happily closing her eyes, she snuggled against Kenshin's arm. Whenever she had something on her mind, she could always rely on Kenshin to make her feel completely at ease. She needed him now, and he was there for her.

_'He's always there for me.' _

_

* * *

_


	9. The Dream

Author Note: To the viewing skeptic - I didn't mean for it to end up this way, but I put some of the story in Kaoru's POV and some in Kenshin's. I know this story is actually being _told_ by Kenshin, but it just makes the chapter smoother this way.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kenshin woke up with a start. As huge drops of perspiration poured down his face, his chest was rapidly heaving up and down. His bed clothes were also soaked in sweat.

As he tried slowing down his breathing, it only took a minute for him to realize that the water coming from his eyes wasn't sweat.

He was crying.

Slowly, almost surprisingly, he reached up to his face with shaking hand and felt the liquid. Yes, there was no mistaking it now. He really was crying.

All these mixed emotions he was feeling were flooding his body, confusing him, making him dizzy.

_'But it all seemed so real._ _So real...'_

A sigh escaped him--or was it a sob?-- and before he knew it he heard Kaoru stir (unfortunately she was getting to be a very light sleeper because of the baby underway).

"K–Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru..." he mumbled miserably.

Slowly, Kaoru sat up, the tone in her husband's voice highly unnatural. She forced herself to open her eyes and get them in focus. "Is something wrong, Kenshin?"

"Kaoru, you needn't worry about me. Get your needed rest; I'll be fine." Kenshin looked down and tried to hide his face from view.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru leaned over and grasped his hand. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Sighing, Kenshin forced himself to look at her. _'So much for making her not worry.'_

Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin! What happened? Why are you..." She didn't finish the sentence, afraid that he'd close himself off from her even more.

"It's actually very silly, Kaoru..."

"I don't care. Tell me." She had _never_ seen Kenshin cry before... Now, seeing her beloved like that, it broke her heart.

Taking a shaky breath, Kenshin began. "I had a dream–no–a nightmare. Oh, Kaoru, it was horrible." Another tear slipped down his cheek, and if it wasn't for the baby, Kaoru would have gotten up immediately and thrown her arms around his neck and say to him it was all right. But she forced herself to remain where she was, and to keep listening.

"Obviously, it was about you and the baby."

With those words, Kaoru could almost feel her heart breaking. She felt her throat get a little tighter, but she didn't let Kenshin know.

"I was first in a room I didn't recognize, and it was dark...very dark, and I felt anxious. Some people who seemed vaguely familiar showed me to a Western chair and told me to wait. So I did. Who knows how much time passed as I waited (I at first didn't even know why I was there!), but soon a man came out of an adjoining room. He seemed almost happy when he told me...when he told me..." Kenshin closed his eyes and ground his teeth together as more tears threatened to come.

To the best of her ability, Kaoru moved over to him. "Kenshin, I'm here. I know it probably seemed real, but it's just a dream. I will never leave you, Kenshin."

"Nor I you," Kenshin tried to smile, but it was near impossible. He continued, "He told me he was the doctor who delivers babies. He said that the procedure was over for you and I noticed there was a blanket in his hands. He said my baby was inside. And as he passed it to me, I looked inside and...the baby was dead!"

"Oh, Kenshin–" Kaoru squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"He then told me that you were also dead. Looking up at him in horror, I asked him where you were. He pointed to a room. I ran inside, still clutching the dead body of our baby. There was a futon in a corner of the room. You were in it...also dead. I stood there, staring at you in disbelief. The doctor came up behind me and told me you died in pain. His face suddenly contorted to a wicked smile and he then started laughing and told me that's exactly what I deserved for killing all those people for a pitiful era. As soon as he spoke, I was surrounded by people of the past. I recognized them as the people who escorted me to the Western chair, but they also were people I killed in the past. They were all laughing at me as I collapsed onto your bed weeping uncontrollably. I then woke up crying. As I sit here now, I have come to the conclusion that even if you and the baby came through safe, I wouldn't be a good father." Kenshin, tears slipping down his cheeks, once again looked over at his wife, and was surprised to see she was crying as well.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin..." Kaoru put her head on his shoulder. "Kenshin, we had this talk before, remember?"

"Yes, but–"

"Remember what I said?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but Kaoru jumped in first.

"I told you you'd be the perfect father! Kenshin, I love you for who you are _and_ for who you were. You proving you've changed is what really attracted me to you. I'm sure our baby will understand."

"But Kaoru, I don't want anything to happen to the baby or you..."

"Kenshin, you don't have to worry anymore. The baby and I won't die. I'm stronger than that. You know I am."

A peaceful, simple silence came upon the two for a while as they both settled back on the futon they shared. Kaoru felt herself getting sleepy, but Kenshin had one last thing to say.

"Kaoru–"

"Hmm?"

"I love you and trust you with all my heart. I'm sure you and the baby are going to be fine. He's going to be beautiful, just like you."

Suddenly, Kaoru started giggling.

"What is so funny?"

"You do mean _she_, don't you, Kenshin?"

In spite of everything that was going on, Kenshin finally smiled. "You may be right, Kaoru, you may be right."


	10. The Big Day

Important Note: The main reason I haven't been updating as quickly as I had in the past is because I have "run out of inspiration" for this story, so to speak. I do appreciate all of the reviews for my story – especially the person who wanted to do artwork from this fic – but I just haven't had the "impulse" (you authors know what I'm talking about). And particularly with my crazy (yet very dear) friend Sarah practically threatening me to read some of her favorite stories on this site (heh!), it showed me how bad some of my work cries for freshening-up and editing. Then after basically forcing chapter nine out of the minuscule inspiration I had left, I thought I needed a small break on this story. To those wonderful reviewers who would literally e-mail me to death if I quit on this story (I would say "stalk", but thought it better not to), do not fret! I will finish this fic...somehow. I promise.

Nevertheless, here is chapter ten, the "big day", as some call it. If you are reading this, thank you so much for keeping up with this story...though it hasn't been updated in a year…maybe more. I appreciate the twenty who put this story on their favorites lists, the nineteen who put it on alerts, and all the wonderful people who took time out of their day to e-mail/IM me about the delay. Each review is also greatly appreciated; I never expected to receive so many in the first place!

Chapter 10

_During the many months of apprehensive waiting..._

"Kenshin...I need help...it hurts..."

Kenshin sprang to his feet and dashed into the room where Kaoru was, half-expecting to see her writhing on the floor in pain. "Kaoru! Is it time?! Does it hurt that much? Do I need to get Meg..."

Kaoru gave him a look. "My foot is asleep, Kenshin, and I have to use the restroom quite badly."

_...the long and exhausting hours of classes..._

"You _broke_ my child's shinai!" accused a young mother, grasping her seven-year-old child (complete with runny nose and mischievousness written all over his face) to herself as she looked down angrily at Kenshin.

"Um...ma'am...that's not exactly what happened..." Kenshin sighed and rubbed the lump forming on his head where the child's shinai made contact. Sighing again, he looked behind the mother. Only seven more in line waiting to speak with him, and then he could go home.

_...the jokes shot by Sano..._

"Hah! Kenshin, I can't wait to see the look on your face when you have to change the baby's diaper!"

_...and the nail-biting sessions with Megumi (which is another story in itself)..._

"So…_this_ is how you hold a baby?"

"Ken-san! It's not going to attack you!"

_...Kenshin had attempted to prepare himself mentally (and physically) for the now long-awaited for, long-sought for time. He had tried to steel himself for what he knew would happen. The time was coming quickly. He even essayed to have a plan ready so he could be more prepared than the average husband._

_But it was not meant to be._

It was "the night." Everything was still, save for the crickets chirping softly outside. A mellow wind drifted through the window accompanied by a high crescent moon which cast a gentle shadow on the whole room, outlining the sleeping couple. The night was perfect. Nothing could ruin such a beautiful picture.

Kenshin was sleeping soundly on the floor, blanket around him tightly. Kaoru was on the futon (Kenshin insisted she have it all), and suddenly awoke with a slight groan.

"...Kenshin?"

Kenshin groggily opened his eyes and yawned. "Hmm?" Kaoru probably wanted a drink of water, or needed help standing to go to the bathroom. This was a regular occurrence now, and he was trying to get used to it. He closed his eyes for a second to rub them. "What is it?"

"I–I think it's time, Kenshin..."

"Time?" Kenshin heard that term used somewhere before, but was so tired that it didn't register. His eyes still closed, he thought hard. Ahh, yes...Megumi used it in one of their sessions when referring to...

Kenshin's eyes shot open. He felt his adrenaline shooting through his body like a bullet out of a gun. "Don't worry, Kaoru! Try to hold on! I'll have everything ready in less than a minute!" He sprang from his sitting position and ripped off his yukata, revealing a regular gi underneath the robe. He whipped out his sandals which were in a corner and slipped them on (traditions mattered not to him at this moment), tying back his hair at the same time. "I've been preparing for this situation by way of practice for a long time!" Then he got to work.

"Kenshin, I'm okay. Please don't over-rea.."

Moving with the legendary speed of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Kenshin began "Plan A". Every night after he found out Megumi told Kaoru that it could be any day now (she tried not to let Kenshin know, but somehow the information leaked), Kenshin had confidentially pre-packed all the necessary items needed for the stay at the clinic. And every night Kenshin would secretly practice and make sure the items were in their proper places so there would be no goof-up.

"Megumi was ri..."

Kenshin moved quickly, not stopping to listen to his wife's protests. _Okay, there are four packages... _He grabbed one, dived for the second, picked up the third, leapt for the fourth (it was on the dresser) and scooped it all into his arms in mid-air.

Kaoru, half-shocked and half-amused, watched the show with her mouth open.

"I'm almost ready, Kao..." Forgetting that all of the packages combined were heavy, Kenshin and packages crashed to the ground, piling up in a big heap.

Buried beneath the packages, he could hear Kaoru gasp and then start laughing.

Regaining his composure, Kenshin leapt up with the boxes and ran outside. Soon after, he rushed back in. "Come on, Kaoru, we must get to the clinic!"

Kaoru tried to stand and then sat down again. She sadly looked up at Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed. He knew what must be done.

* * *

Kenshin sat inside the clinic, nervously fidgeting with his hands and at the same time wondering when his back would heal from the obvious strain he had put on it. You see, carriages are rarely seen rumbling around in the middle of the night, and poor Kenshin had to resort to the unfortunate alternative.

He carried Kaoru and said packages the whole way to the clinic.

It was funny to see a worn-out Megumi's reaction when she answered the door that night. Instead of being met with a friendly face, she was answered with a muffled voice beneath packages, and a Kaoru!

After guiding Kenshin in (all the time wondering how he found his way to the clinic in the middle of the night with packages stacked up to the heavens and Kaoru in his arms), she quickly woke up Dr. Gensai and told Kenshin to stay put for a while.

"I think you'll be more harm than good right now," she almost chuckled. "I will get you later, though."

So Kenshin sat there in silent thought, staring at his hands, with only packages for company. He wondered if Kaoru was going to be okay. He hoped that there wouldn't be any major (or minor, at that) complications. He contemplated if everything would go smoothly.

And he prayed for the best.

* * *

Author Notes: (1) - More seriousness in the next chapter, I do believe. I was going to put the whole thing in one chapter, but then thought it best for humor in one chapter, and mores seriousness in the other. Anyway, please leave a review. I will do my best to update. Although I think I'll continue a bit after Kenji is born (a little on his younger years), suggestions are welcomed!

(2) - I am not sure what they did for delivering babies (like if they just delivered babies at home, or whatnot), and even so, I thought my way would be more amusing.

(3) - I don't know if I'm allowed to do reviewer responses on here anymore…haven't been on here in a long time. But a big 'thank you' to everyone who is still keeping up with this story, and another 'thank you' to the ones who are newer to this story. Welcome aboard!


End file.
